Princess of Evil
by Kori123
Summary: Once upon a time in a far away place, there was an evil kingdom who no one dared to face. And the ruler, a girl so mean, was a tiny little princess of only age fourteen..." I know there are a lot of these, but I promise not to disappoint. FINISHED! :D
1. Daughter of Evil

__

"Once upon a time in a far away place,  
there was an evil kingdom who no one dared to face.  
And the ruler, a girl so mean,  
was a tiny little princess of only age fourteen..."

* * *

A tall blonde boy made his way through the castle. In his hand was a tray with small, decorated cakes. He hummed a tune as he walked through the large rooms, on his way to the princess' room.

The princess was in her room, of course, occupied by her own frivolous activities. Currently, it was brushing out her golden hair, curling it slightly on the ends. A soft sung played on her lips as she watched herself in the mirror. Not a care in the world; even though there was much to think about.

"Blue kingdom," she whispered between her song, giggling at the thought.

The servant stopped at the door and knocked before entering, "Princess I have brought your snacks." He said as he placed the tray on a small table next to the Princess' chair.

"Chocolate cakes with eggs imported from the best farms in the countryside." He bowed, "Is there anything else you desire, my princess?" The princess smiled as she turned around, edging close to the tray.

"No," she said simply, taking one of the treats and popping it into her mouth. She seemed content with it for long enough, and then she swallowed and glanced at her window. "Servant, I think we should go for a walk today."

"A walk?" The servant asked, "Where to, my lady?" He asked, curious. The Princess rarely left the castle, and he wondered what her suddenly wanting to go out was all about. The princess nodded taking another treat. She returned to her humming as she nibbled it, and once it was finished she nodded again.

"A walk. I want to see the one," she said letting a smile stretch across her mouth. "The blue one." She said taking one final treat before brushing her dress off and standing back up.

The Servant blinked a few times, surprised, "The Blue Country?" He was silent for a few moments, then nodded, "Yes, my lady. I shall go prepare the carriage for you." He bowed before taking the tray and walking out of the room.

"Good," she said quite happily as she walked back to the window to gaze out it. The way the palace was set up, she had the perfect view of all the countries. Blue. Green. Red. Green. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Something about that damn green country always made her suspicious. She wouldn't let it bother her now.

The Servant walked down to the stables and told the two stable boys to ready a carriage. "This is rather sudden..." The eldest boy grumbled as the two harnessed the young Princess' favorite horse, Josephine.

The other seemed a bit more enthusiastic, "Where is Lady Rin goin' anyway?" He asked.

The Servant glanced down at his pocket watch, then back at the boys, "The Country of Blue."

"That's pretty far..." The Elder boy stated, as he tethered Josephine and the second horse to the royal carriage. The Servant shrugged slightly and then smiled at the boys as they finished up.

"Thank you for your work. If you could, take the carriage around to the front of the Castle."

The younger boy smiled, and gave the Servant a salute, "Yes Sir!" The blonde boy smiled and waved at the two before he made his way back to the princess' room. He knocked again before he entered and smiled, "Your carriage awaits milady."

The princess continued to stare out the window for a little longer. Then, slowly, she turned around and nodded. "Good," she said simply, going into her closet and taking out a long black cloak. She sipped it on, lifting the hood to cover herself enough. "Wouldn't want anyone to notice me," she said with a smile to her servant before going out of the room and heading down to the castle doors.

The Servant followed obediently. He stopped at the castle doors and waited for the doormen to open the oversized doors that loomed above them. He smiled at the dainty princess who stood next to him, "So if you do not mind me asking, what's with the sudden trip to The Country of Blue, princess?"

"I do mind," the Princess said, keeping her proper posture as she waited for the doors to open. "It's not any concern of yours. You will see soon enough." She said leaving it at that, passing through the doors and going for the carriage, making no eye contact with either servant.

The servant's eyes dropped as he sighed. He followed after the princess. When she stopped at the carriage door, he walked around her and opened it. "Watch your step, milady." He stated, smiling at her as he helped her in the carriage. She climbed up into the carriage, and after adjusting her robes and crossing her legs and nodded to the driver, then glanced back to the servant.

"Come on then," she said with another odd smile, patting the seat beside her. The servant nodded and climbed in next to the princess, then closed the door behind him. The princess begun to hum again as she waved the driver on. She studied the window as they went, keeping track of every tiny detail. Then there it was. "The blue country," she said seeing the towers from afar. "It is quite beautiful."

The servant also looked out the window, "Ah, you're right." The blue country was full of tall majestic buildings. They seemed like they were from a painting. The Servant looked out the other window and noticed the Land of Green on their other side. It was just as beautiful... A land full of green flowers.... It must be wonderful to live there.

The princess nodded, looking around at everything, "I wonder where he is," she asked casually leaning back. "Shall we venture into the country some?" She asked, though not waiting for a reply as she waved the driver to change their course.

The servant raised an eyebrow. 'He?' He wondered looking at the princess, 'She's looking for someone?' Suddenly he remembered something. At a ball a few weeks ago that was hosted at the castle... The Princess had met a lord from the land of blue... Was that who she was looking for?

The princess kept looking out the window, scanning over all the other people and buildings trying to find any sign of her new lover. True, they had differences, but she could change all that. Besides, he seemed to fall for her as well. No harm in trying to start a little peace. "That way," she directed the carriage.

The Servant smiled, "Milady," He started, looking at her, "Might I suggest we get out and walk around? We may be able to find who you are looking for on foot, better than in a carriage."

"You may be onto something," the princess nodded with a thankful smile. "Stop the carriage," she told the driver. When the carriage stopped moving, she looked over to the servant, "the door," she said cheery. He nodded, and opened the door. After climbing out he helped his cloaked princess out of the carriage. "Thank you," she said to the servant as she stepped out, readjusting her cloak to make sure she was still hidden enough.

"So where should we look first? Any ideas?" The servant asked, looking around, hoping to see the blue lord.

"We can't be seen," the princess said, "obviously," she added as she begun to moved closer towards the blue country palace. They wouldn't go in, no, but maybe he was lurking somewhere near by.

"Right." The servant laughed. This almost seemed like a game him and his sister played when they were younger. Suddenly there was a scream and the servant was knocked down by something. He winced, and turned to see a lady in green, rubbing her head. Green flowers all around her. Most likely from a bouquet she had been holding when she tripped.

She gasped, and stood up abruptly, "I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't watching where I was going and I... I tripped! I'm sorry!" She bowed to the servant, who looked rather confused. He stood up himself and brushed himself off then smiled.

"It's quite alright. Neither of us are hurt." He then noticed the mess at their feet. "Oh... your flowers...."

The green girl looked down and finally noticed them. "Oh No!" She cried out as she kneeled down and began scooping up the now smashed flowers. "What am I to do! These were to be delivered to the lord! ohhh....."

The princess looked over at the girl, frowning a little. Who did this little no body think she was? Sure, the servant could take a little push here and there; but that didn't mean she was just going to sit back and watch this... annoying girl do something like this. Especially with her standing right there. "Excuse me," the princess said putting on her best act. "It would appear you've been very rude to my friend here. If you do not apologize at once, then I assure you, matters will be dealt with in the highest." It sucked not giving herself away, but a sugar-coated threat would have to be enough for now.

The Servant looked to the princess and frowned, "That's not ne-"

"I'm really really sorry!" The green girl was now kneeling before the two. "I.... I didn't mean to...." She whimpered. "I.... I just... I...."

The princess put her hands on her hips as another figure appears, resting a hand on both the princess and servant's shoulder. He towered over them by far, a warm and gentle smile greeted them, along with the many shades of blue in his hair, eyes and wardrobe. "I'm sorry, is my friend being clumsy again," he laughed looking to the green girl. "Are you okay?"

The princess blushed slightly, shrinking back as best as she could, suddenly very nervous. It was him. The lord of the blue country. Lord Kaito. And here was some girl making her look bad... The green girl looked up, tears running down her cheeks. She gasped, "Kaito!" She exclaimed excitedly. The servant looked from the green girl to the blue lord. He felt something within him he'd never felt before... Something about the way she smiled up at the Lord... made the servant... jealous... He frowned slightly as he turned his attention to the Blue lord.

Kaito nodded, "and you dropped your pretty flowers," he said stepping forward to help the green girl up. "Are you alright?" The princess watched the two, feelings somewhat upset all of a sudden. She'd seen the blue country lord smile before, but he was so...gentle... So kind. The girl didn't deserve something like that. Stupid flower girl.

The girl nodded and smiled at Kaito as she let him help her to her feet. "I'm fine." She turned to the servant and the princess and bowed her head, "I really am sorry about running into you." She said. The smile she gave the servant was so kind. He smiled back at her, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The princess just stared at the two for a long time and then nodded and gave a slight bow. "Excuse me, but does anyone have the time?" She asked looking over at the servant, waiting a moment.

The servant pulled out his pocket watch and opened it. "It is... 4 o'clock." He read. He then looked to the princess.

The princess nodded, "oh my. It's time for a snack. If you'll excuse us," she said turning and starting back for the carriage. The blue lord looked somewhat dazed and confused a moment before turning his attention back to the green girl.

"Ah..." The servant watched the princess start off. He quickly turned back to the Blue Lord and the Green girl. He bowed, "This is goodbye. I'm really sorry about your flowers!" He called as she rushed after his princess.

The green girl blinked a few times then jumped slightly, "The flowers! Ah! Kaito I'm sorry!" She could be heard fussing over the flowers as the servant ran after his princess.

"It's alright," Kaito said picking up one of the flowers and placing it in the girls' hair. "There we go."

The princess didn't say anything else for a while. She could hear them still. Even after they were long gone and far away, their voices could still be heard ringing in her ears. When they got back to the carriage, she stood at the entrance and waited for the servant to open the door. The servant rushed up and opened the carriage door. He carefully helped the princess inside. "Are you alright Princess?" He asked as he climbed in beside her.

She didn't look at him, too busy staring back out the window. "You shouldn't have spoken to her," she said once the carriage begun to move. "If she hadn't been blabbering like that... He wouldn't have come to her rescue," she said shaking her head and for a brief couple seconds, her tears were visible.

The servant looked to his princess. She was crying.... He felt guilty. He hadn't done anything bad... All he had done was talk to a girl... But he had made his princess... no his loving sister cry. He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry milady..." He muttered.

She didn't bother to speak the rest of the time, just sat in silence, shoulders shaking now and then. When the carriage finally stopped, she rubbed her swollen eyes and made her way out, ignoring her servant as she slowly walked back inside. It wasn't like lord Kaito even knew who she was. She just felt awful either way. The servant sighed as he climbed out of the carriage and made his way into the castle. He knew the princess probably would want to be alone for a while. He walked to the kitchen and helped himself to some tea and left over cakes. Although it didn't make him feel any better.

"Len," another servant asked when she spotted him. She smiled and made her way over, cleaning as she spoke. "Is something the matter? You seem upset."

Len, the servant looked up and smiled slightly, "Just not a good day. I've upset someone I care for." He sighed as he put the dishes away. "Although... I don't think it's entirely my fault" He muttered to himself.

"Is it the princess?" She asked with a faint giggle, "you try so hard to please her majesty."

Len blinked, "Is it not natural to try to ensure someone you care for is happy?" He asked, "She's all I have, and for her to be happy is my happiness" He laughed

"But you should still think of your own happiness. Your own real happiness."

"My own happiness?" He smiled, "I'm happy when she's happy. I don't have anything else to be happy for." The image of the green girl flashed in his mind. He frowned. 'If I was with someone like her would I be happy as Lord Kaito was?'

"Nothing at all?" She asked tilting her head a bit then shrugged, "if you say so... I think though, Len, you have plenty to be happy for. Or you use to. Just remember that."

Len smiled, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and into the main hall. Once there he looked up at the stairs. How was his sister, the princess doing... He frowned and started up the stairs. He knew she'd probably be alone, but he just couldn't leave her to cry on her own... She deserved happiness too... right?

The princess was in her room, like she usually was. The discarded cloak was tossed aside somewhere on the floor. She hadn't bothered with it since she got back. It didn't seem important enough. She was laying down on her bed, curled up tightly against her pillows. Arms clinging so tightly it almost hurt. She shivered a second before sniffling and rubbing her eyes again.

Len knocked on the door gently and entered. He noticed her curled on her bed. She looked so frail.... so small... He sighed as he picked up the discarded cloak and folded it over his arm. He sat down next to her on the bed and looked down at her. "How are you doing."

She rubbed her eyes again before turning around to face the servant. She took in a deep breath before sitting up, "I look pathetic, don't I." She didn't making it a question. She already knew the answer.

"I don't think so." Len smiled. "You're just being human. There's nothing wrong with showing your emotion. If you're hurt, then it's okay to cry."

"Thank you, but don't sugar coat it." She said shaking her head, "I don't even know why I'm acting like this... You saw the way they looked at each other though. Like I could ever stand a chance."

He couldn't deny that. He _had_ seen how the Girl of green, and the Lord of Blue had looked at each other. He paused for a moment "Well you know.... 'There are many other fish in the sea'" He said in an old man's voice, trying to be funny.

The princess actually broke a smile, giggling a little before collapsing back against her pillows. "Thanks Len. You always know how to make me feel better." She said laughing again at his face when he'd spoken. "I guess you're right..."

Len smiled, "Well I'm always here for you if you need me you know." He stood and hung up the cloak in the Princess' closet, humming a tune. He was right with what he said before... When his sister was happy, so was he.

She nodded, shifting a bit to stare up at the ceiling. "I think that the lord of the blue country is just confused," she said before sitting up pointing at herself, "I'm adorable. How could he turn me down for someone like that girl?"

Len blinked a few times as he closed the wardrobe doors. He then smiled, "You're the cutest person I've ever seen." He laughed, and proceeded to tidy up the rest of the room. A habit he had formed from being a servant for the majority of his life.

"Exactly!" She said throwing her hands up in the air before huffing slightly, "so why doesn't he just forget about her and be my prince?" The princess fell back down again, staring at the ceiling then shifted to stare at the window.

"Perhaps it's because their countries are closer than ours is to his?" Len guessed as he picked up a few dishes and placed them in a box that lay on a table next to the door labeled, "Used Dishes"

"Perhaps," she said, trailing off dreamily. She was still for a long time and then a sly smile pressed on her lips as she sat up. "I know what we could do."

"And what would that be?" Len asked as he sat in a small wooden chair next to the window, not far from where Rin was.

"Why don't we do something to shake up the green kingdom?" She said as thought it was the obvious answer. "If," she said, her smile turning wicked, "you know what I mean."

Len froze, "You don't mean... A war with the land of green do you?" He asked, suddenly tense.

She nodded, "that's exactly what I mean. The green country is so peaceful, it'd be easy. Especially for someone like you."

Len shook his head slowly, "Rin... I don't think this is the best idea.... I mean a war over something like this... It's... insane!"

"Not to me it's not," she frowned, "and I'm the princess aren't I? And last I checked, you were my loyal servant." She tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes a bit, "I thought you were."

Len fell silent. His eyes dropped. "Yes princess...." He stated. He then stood and bowed. "If it pleases you... It will be done."

"Good," she said back to a perky mood. "If I don't hear results in three days, you will be the one to be disposed of." It was a bluff of course. A lie. She'd never get rid of him. Especially him. But sometimes it felt good to show off how much power she actual had.

"Yes... Your highness" He then turned for the door. Why was it always him... Why was he the one who had to do these things... Start a war with the land of green... The only way to do that would be to kill the lord or lady... His eyes narrowed. The ruler of the land of green was a Lady...Lady Miku...

"There's that troubled look again," the same servant girl from before. "Something wrong now?" She asked as she gathered up the dishes.

Len smiled at the girl, "Nothing, just thinking about an errand I have to run." He laughed, "The princess wants something from the Land of Green. The flowers there are so pretty she couldn't help but want some for our garden."

"The green color might not match the yellow," she shrugged but smiled either way. "Well be careful. The green country is usually very kind and peaceful, but you never know." She laughed a little, "they might start a war over their flowers."

Len laughed, "Alright I'll be careful!" He waved as she jogged down the main stairs and strode to the stables. He directed the stable boys to saddle a horse for him.

"Are ya goin' out again Len?"

The servant nodded. "I should be back within a day or two."

Meanwhile, the princess watched from her balcony, looking down in the direction of the stables then back to the green country. "I guess she should have backed off when she had the chance," she muttered leaning forward and waiting.

Len wrapped a cloak around himself and climbed up onto the black horse. He pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to the elder stable boy. "Give this to the general." He commanded. The boy took it and nodded. "Whatever you do... do not open it...." Len glanced down at the boys. They both nodded quickly. Len smiled at the two, then kicked his heels into the sides of his horse and raced toward the country of green.

* * *

Len slid off the side of his black horse at the stables, and wearily walked back to the castle. The deed had been done... He'd killed the Lady of Green. A war between the two had erupted... Green was being destroyed by the Country of Yellow's army. Len's eyes seemed dull, almost emotionless as he walked into the castle. The princess seemed thrilled by the whole thing, and was especially excited when she heard her servant was back. She walked through the castle, quickening her pace when she actually saw him; and smiled when she got up close.

"You did it," she said grabbing his hands in her own, "everything is going as planned."

The servant looked up at his princess and smiled. "I'm glad..." He looked down at his hands and memories of his blood stained hands flashed in his mind. His eyes narrowed, but then he smiled again.. "Ah! are you hungry? It's about snack time isn't it?" He stated looking at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "I'll bring something to your room."

"Oh my, it is time for a snack," she said with a happy giggle, "very well. Meet me in the room. We'll have a little party and you can tell me about it all. I want the details." She said before leaving.

Len's smile dropped off of his face. On his way to the kitchen he began to mutter, "It's okay right? Because... She's happy.... It's okay..." The image of the smiling Lady of Green flashed in his mind and he winced.

"Len? You're back," the servant girl said when she spotted him. "Pick enough flowers?" She asked crossing her arms before letting them fall to her side. "I heard what happened... How could you?" Len dropped his head silently. He just shook his head as he pushed past the girl and into the kitchen. He piled some snacks onto a tray, his hands shaking slightly. "Is that what you were doing the whole time?" She asked following after him. "All for the princess. Len, you should have said no. You could have stopped it."

Len lifted the tray up and stared right at the other servant. A smiled spread across his face, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, a cold undertone to his voice. He moved past the girl to go to the stairs. She frowned, looking down. There was no point in arguing with him. After all, he'd made it clear he'd do anything for her.

The princess was waiting in her room like she said she would be. Smiling as she watched out the window. Everyone was so busy. Like little bugs. Ants. When you squished their ant hill. "Poor things," she said with a chime in her voice.

Len paused at the door, and took a breath. He then smiled broadly and knocked on the door before entering. He placed the tray on the table next to her chair as always, then announced, "Today's snack is brioche!"

"Perfect," she said turning around and going to the table's side, taking one of the sweets and nibbling on it. After she finished it she walked over to the bed and plopped down, motioning her servant to come and sit beside her. "Now tell me all about it."

Len sat beside her. He took a breath, then began his story. It was hard for him to keep a light tone to his voice. As he retold the story, the memories flashed back into his head. Of him finding the Lady of Green... How he killed her.... The... the way she had smiled at him before she died, telling him it'd be okay.... He had left that part out of the story, fearing it would only irritate his princess. He told of him coming back and meeting with the yellow army, who were on their way to lay siege upon the Country of Green... and how he came back to the castle.

She smiled and nibbled some more of the snacks as she listened. She nodded and giggled every now and then, and when it was finished, she stood up and went back to the window looking towards the blue country. "It's only a matter of time until he comes then. He's probably so depressed he'll come here, and when he does he'll realize it was all a mistake to begin with."

Len nodded, "I'm sure he'll come" He wasn't serious. He highly doubted that the Blue Lord would come to the Country of Yellow just because he was depressed over the loss of his love. But he wanted to make his sister happy.

She nodded again just watching everything. She turned her attention to the green country. "It's too bad really. All this just because of some girl," she said thoughtfully. "She should have just stayed in her own little world and stayed away from him." Len was silent as he looked out the window toward the green country... You could see the smoke rising from here... Those poor people... All of this over a guy... He bowed his head. "Len?" The princess asked looking back at her servant, tilting her head a bit. "Something isn't the matter, is it?"

Len sat up and quickly shook his head, "No! Of course not!" He laughed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just tired... It's been a long journey."

"Right," she nodded still unsure. She never paid much attention to her little brother but she still could tell when something was wrong. "Why don't you go ahead and take a nap then? We can tlak more when you wake up."

Len stood up and smiled. "Okay." He bowed then left the room to go nap in the servant's quarters. On his way he heard a couple of maids whisper to each other, "Did you hear, a rebellion is building up! They might storm the castle!" "What! are you serious?!" Len froze, A rebellion...

"I've heard that the red country is getting involved," another said with a frown. "Lord Kaito apparently went to Lady Meiko... We may be in trouble at this rate."

"It would appear our princess has no idea what to do..."

Len shook his head, No way... No... He looked up at the stairs towards the Princess' room. Did she even know?! 'It'll be okay...' The Lady of Green's voice echoed through Len's mind. 'It'll be okay…'

"We would be wise to switch sides now," one servants whispered. "I fancy the red country myself."

"We could probably score higher ranks if we did away with the princess ourselves. Instant credit," one snickered.

"Even so, I wouldn't go around saying things like that aloud."

Len's fists clenched at his sides. He strode over to the two whispering maids. A smiled spread across his face. "What was that about... doing away with the princess?"

They jumped of course, turning to the servant. "Len," they gasped. "forgive us, we didn't realize you were listening."

"Eavesdropping is more like it," the other said.

"Well... Pardon me that I could hear your... Mutinous talk across the room." He stated, his usually warm and kind demeanor cracking. "Now I'd advise you either leave the castle... unless you wish for what happened to the Lady of Green to happen to you two as well..."

"Maybe we will leave," one said shaking their head. "I'd rather be off on my own than with a bunch of brats anyway."

"How... loyal you are. I'm sure the Red country is going to take you in after they learned how you abandoned your country in its time of need." Len said coldly before he turned and walked up the stairs to his sister's room.

The princess was sitting at her vanity, combing out her hair and humming. She was smiling faintly as she brushed up and down several dozen times. Had to look your best at all times. That was a princess' motto.

Len didn't bother knocking this time. He walked in and stood staring at the princess. "Do you realize what is happening?"

"Besides you forgetting your manners?" She asked turning around to look at him, setting her brush aside. "How was your nap?"

"The townspeople... The country of red... The country of blue... Their teaming up... They aren't happy Rin!" He exclaimed desperately. "It's a rebellion!"

"Obviously they're not going to be happy," she said rolling her eyes before shaking her head. "As for teaming up, they wouldn't do that. Not over something stupid like this. Just because the lady of green is dead, is doesn't mean a war between our countries will begin. Red and blue have been allies but never team mates. Not officially."

"It's not just because the lady of green is dead... Well... that may be why Lord Kaito is angry, but it's been building up! Extorting the villagers of their money and food... And the assassination of Lady Miku, along with the war that was started after her death!"

"War is going to happen between countries. It always does. We can handle ourselves. We've already proven to take one of them. We can always defeat the others as well." She said with a smile as though it was obvious. Len's eyes narrowed. He fell silent. There was nothing he could say to persuade her... They deserved this for the crimes they committed. He knew this to be true... But he didn't want his mistakes to harm his sister. He was the one who had obediently agreed to everything she had said. He had killed the lady of green... He had started this war...

"Now then," she said going over to Len and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine. I'm the princess, and more important, your big sister. I won't let anything happen to you." She offered him an apologetic look, "now go take your nap. I'll deal with this."

His eyes narrowed. Suddenly there was a slam at the palace doors. It sounded like... "A battering ram?" Len looked out the window and saw a mob of villagers. And at their lead... A woman in red armor... and a man in blue...

The princess went to the window to look out, actually going a tad pale by the sight. "We need our guards," she said turning to her brother, "go. Tell them to be on high alert but not to attack. Not yet. Let me talk to them first." Len nodded and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He ran to the room next to the door, which was the guards room. He opened the door to find the room empty.

"They... they're gone..." He paled. He looked around and noticed the whole castle was totally silent aside from the battering ram slamming against the palace doors. Len's eyes narrowed as he ran back up the stairs and closed the princess' room's door behind him. Turning the lock. He then turned to his sister. "Rin... They're all gone... Everyone. Everyone's run off!"

"Wonderful," she muttered bitterly and sarcastically as she turned and watched her brother. "Len, you need to get out of here. If everyone is gone then it's up to us. We can't defeat them. We can only hope they can talk and reason with us now."

"They're not here to chat Rin... They're here to take you in..." Len growled, "And I refuse to let that happen...." He glanced out the window at the mob below "Rin switch me clothes."

"What?" She frowned looking at him like he was crazy. "Switch you clothes? Why?"

He smiled at her, "We're twins aren't we?" He started as he moved to her wardrobe. He pulled out a dress much like the one she was wearing. "I don't think they'll be able to tell the difference."

Rin just kind of stared for a while until she understood. Then she nodded and started to strip down, "alright. Give me your clothes." She said grabbing her black cloak again. He removed his clothing and gave it to her, before pulling the dress on. Once he undid the ponytail that he usually wore, he looked just like her. He turned and stood over her with authority.

"Now you need to run." He said.

Rin grabbed a hair tie, putting her hair back, sloppily but no one knew him enough anyway. She slipped the cloak on and pulled the hood up looking at him. It was like looking in a mirror. "Len. What will happen to you?"

"I'll be okay." He smiled, ruffling his sister's hair. He knew full well what was going to happen to him. But he wasn't going to tell her. She would object she wouldn't have it. It was better this way. Her living and him dying. "It'll be okay." He laughed again.

"I'll come back for you," she said studying his face like it would be the last time. He was so childish, like he always had been. Like he always should have been. But this time he did it with some kind of sadness. "Promise."

"I'll look forward to it." He smiled, then opened the door and pushed her out of her room. He then turned and looked out the window, the mob was growing... They'd be in the castle soon. He smirked and sat in the Princess' chair. "Let them come." The princess hesitated, tripping over her feet a moment, glancing back for a few seconds. Only long enough to nod and run off. She just had to hide for now. Maybe get a small army together. Nothing big or fancy. Just one to rescue him.

Len's eyes narrowed as the door pounded one last time. He could hear them break open and the mob rush inside. He heard the commands of Lady Meiko, "Split up. You take a group to the kitchen, you to the servants quarters. Lord Kaito and I will go to the Royal quarters."

"We'll find her," lord Kaito said, somewhat somber but still trying to be strong. "She can't get away with this." The groups split and went off to do as they were told, searching for any captives.

'You'd better get out of here Rin....' Len thought as he heard Meiko and Kaito come up the stairs. Miku's face flashed again in his mind, 'It'll be okay.' Len smiled again, and as Meiko and Kaito entered the room he rose to his feet. A dignified princess stood before them.

"Princess Rin," Kaito said in the strongest voice he could muster, narrowing his eyes a bit, "we've come for you... For what you did to Lady Miku..."

Meiko walked up to Len and stared at him. "And for the other crimes you have committed." Len remembered her. She had once been a normal farm girl who had lived in the Country of yellow. After a small uprising Len had been ordered to kill her and her husband... He had left her living. He smiled slightly. "I have no intention of running away." Meiko's eyes widened slightly, recognizing that this wasn't the princess.

Her brow furrowed. 'Why... Why is the other half taking place of the princess...'

Len continued, "I will take the punishment for the crimes I have committed against this land."

Kaito found this to be odd also, but assumed the princess was finally feeling the sum of her guilt. He nodded and looked to Meiko, wondering why she appeared so confused. "Lady Meiko?"

Meiko looked to Kaito and shook her head. "The princess has given in. We have won." She stated as she walked past him. Len bowed his head and followed after the Red Lady.

* * *

_'A long time ago, in a place far away, there was an evil kingdom. and there ruling that throne was... My very cute sibling.' _

Len smiled. He now stood in prisoner garb before a crowd of townsfolk. A lot of these people cried out for his demise. He was ushered forward by the executioner, toward the guillotine. Amongst the crowd were several spectators just there for a show. Some wanted the princess dead. Some wanted her alive but didn't dare speak up. Somewhere in the back was the servant girl who lived in the palace. A friend if one chose to call her such, mourning already for the loss. There were a few others but for the most part, all the crowd was empty faces. No named villains.

Len smiled as he was strapped into the machine.

_'Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.' _

He looked out into the crowd. He wasn't surprised that Rin hadn't shown up. She probably didn't want to see this... Didn't think she could stop it.

Words were exchanged. Crimes were spoken of. Everyone in the crowd either cheered or shook their heads. Then, somewhere in the midst of it all. The crowd shifts, moving now and then as someone drifted through. A small figure dressed in blacks and yellows under a cloak. When they got to the front they stood their with wide tearful eyes. "Len..." She whispered.

Len's eyes widened. He then smiled down at his sister. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, as he closed them and said loud and clear as the three o'clock bell tolled, "Oh my… time for a snack..."

_'If I could be reborn...' _

The blade was released with the cut of the cable.

_'At that time...' _

The sound of the metal sliding down the wooden frame was deafening.

_'I'd like to be twins again...' _

There was a loud thump... and then silence, as the princess' hand fell limp before the crowd. The reign of evil was over.

Rin just stared at the sight, eyes going even more wide than before. Tears stained her cheeks as her stomach twisted into knots. She could no longer feel her legs and collapsed on the ground, unable to take her eyes off the scene. The crowd erupted in noise, good or bad. She couldn't tell. The world had sunk back into darkness, and it was all her fault.

Meiko noticed a small frame collapse to it's knees in the front of the crowd. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She still didn't understand why the other twin had switched places... with such an evil... But now as she looked at the princess as she cried, she couldn't help but feel like... they were somehow the same... Both of them had someone they cared for taken away unfairly...

Rin just kept kneeling down crying until she thought the tears would never stop. She lifted her hands and covered her face, trying to hide the sobs. It had all been her fault and she'd never stopped to think how it would effect him. His feelings hadn't mattered to her.

_'I've realized that I've only been selfish. And for so long hurt you.' _

Her promise broken.


	2. Message of Regret

The sky had turned dark and glum the moment it had happened. It was almost as if the heaven's were punishing them for their sins. For her sins. Their was a heavy mood in the air that lingered around the girl, who was still knelt down in the dirt. The crowd had dispersed long ago, after they'd taken his body away. She wanted to go with them, it was just too hard to see him like that. To see her little brother in pieces because of some stupid mistake she'd made. Her body was numb, her eyes were swollen, her cheeks were stained with dry tears and there was nothing else she could do. Nothing to save him now.

A few bystanders stayed around, mumbled to one another about what had taken place. About how she deserved it; and they were right. "I guess that's all then," Lord Kaito said in a dry tone. Somehow he thought he'd feel relieved after she was gone. Yet he still felt nothing but a sorrowful, bitter emptiness. "Thank you Lady Meiko," he said softly shaking his head. "It looks like we've done all we can."

Meiko looked to Kaito, "Yeah..." She looked back to the lone frame kneeling alone in the mud. "If anything happens again." She said, pulling the hood of her blood red cloak over her head, "Be sure to call upon me, Lord Kaito."

"I will," he said before bowing his head and walking off. He had matters to attend to, now more than ever. Two countries destroyed. Two countries allied. Too many things to do. All because of one jealous little girl.

The same little girl who was crying in the dirt. She slowly stood up, wobbling to her feet, unsure about what she was going to do now. Meiko sighed and shook her head. "Why did it come to this..." She muttered before she passed by the lonely girl. She pat her on the shoulder before leaving, to go hit up a tavern... this was too much to take.

Rin rubbed her eyes glancing over at Meiko. She knew the girl well. She was in their country for a while after all. If anyone would know, it would be her. "You knew," she muttered following after the girl. "You knew it was him..."

Meiko looked back at Rin. The ex-princess was following her.. This girl who had caused so many people's deaths was following her like a lost puppy. Meiko turned her attention back to where she was going, "Yeah... I knew.. You should be grateful that you had such a loyal twin..."

"Why did you let him do it?" She asked, almost begging for an answer. She knew she must look pathetic but it didn't matter to her. Not anymore. "Why didn't you stop them? You could have saved him."

"I wondered at first why he switched..." Meiko began, stopping under a small overhang on one of the shops, "I thought maybe the princess was a coward, and had ordered him to take her place... But he seemed too confident... too sure of himself. I learned he did what he did because he wanted to. He wanted to save your life by taking his own..." Meiko scoffed, and began walking again, "I can't figure out why...." She growled.

"My brother was my best friend," Rin said still following. Slowly and keeping her distance still. "He was the only one who listened to me. Now he's gone..." She paused looking at the lady of the red country. "Why did you take him from me like that? You should have come after me if you knew it was him."

Meiko stopped began to chuckle, "Why did _I_ take him from you? So this whole thing is _my_ fault?" The red lady turned to glare at the small girl, "Don't you dare blame me for your mistakes." She growled. She paused then turned again to start in the direction of the nearest Tavern. "If there's anyone to blame for taking your 'Dearest brother' away, it's you. If you hadn't ordered him to take Lady Miku's life, none of this would of happened... If you hadn't started a war over your petty jealousy he would still be serving you in your castle..."

Rin stopped after that, just staring off at the girl as she left. Maybe she was right. All this over some dumb guy...some dumb guy who still didn't want her. She shook her head slowly and started wandering down a side path. The girl's words were still ringing in her ears. Her fault? her brother was gone and it was all her fault? He shouldn't have switched with her. He could have said no. He could have refused or stopped her or something. Anything.

The princess walked for a long time until she found herself by the sea side. The smell of salt was strong and it was there that she remembered her brother. Back when they were kids. Playing and laughing, not a care in the world.

* * *

"Len," the young princess called tugging her brother to the shore. "We have to let our wish go today. The water is really high!" She said with a smile and giggle. The waves were tall and crashing into the rocks, harshly welcoming visitors.

Len followed after his sister and looked at the water. "Alright alright! Slow down Rin!" Len sighed as he caught up. He looked out at the sea. It seemed pretty dangerous out there, in the distance he could see a black storm cloud building up. "Are you sure Rin... We could wait until the ocean's a bit more calm. I don't think the glass is going to be able to take it out there."

"It will be fine," Rin said matter-of-factly, letting go of him to put her hands on her hips. "If we don't do it now, we'll never do it. Besides, they say if the bottle doesn't break, the wish will come true for sure!" She said running back for the shore line. "Len, come on! Before it gets too dark!" She called back, careful not to get her pretty new dress wet or dirty. Not an easy task.

Len sighed, he looked down at the small glass bottle in his hand. Inside was a rolled up piece of paper, their wish. He smiled, then ran after his sister, "Hold up Rin! I'm coming!"

Rin laughed some more before stopping by the water's front. She looked out at the waves, violent and dark and yet she saw it all as a good sign. "We'll let our wish go here. We can watch it until it vanishes. Then we can go back to the castle, okay?"

"Alright sounds good to me." He looked down at the glass bottle again, then put it out to his sister, "Why don't you throw it out, since you're so enthusiastic about this" He laughed.

"But you're stronger than me," she said pushing it back to him. "You do it. You'll be the one to make sure our wishes come true, okay?" She smiled brightly at him then tilted her head, "what did you wish for anyway?"

Len looked to Rin and a sly smile spread across his face, "I'm wishing for Miss Rin's chest to grow very big."

"Hey!" She whined, playfully smacking him, "that's not funny! What did you really wish for?" She asked looking back at the water.

He looked out to the ocean and smiled, "It's for my lady to always to be happy."

"That's sweet Len," Rin said looking back at her brother with a grateful smile. "You're the best. I'm glad you're my brother." She said putting her hand over his and onto the bottle, "here, we'll toss it together."

Len smiled and nodded, "Alright on the count of three... One..." He began.

"Two..." Rin said along with her brother, gripping the bottle gently.

"Three!" Len said tossing the bottle into the ocean along with his sister.

"Three!" Rin shouted with him, throwing the bottle up into the air, watching it spin a few times before diving down under the waves. It vanished a while then popped back up bobbing up and down, tossing and turning in the storm. "There it goes."_'Floating away is a little glass bottle, that holds the wishes of two children.'_

"I guess we should," she said still watching the bottle until it vanished. Even with the storm roaring around them, in her mind everything seemed peaceful and sound. not a care in the world. She nodded and went after her brother. "What time is it anyway, Len?"

Len looked back to her then pulled out his pocket watch, "It's about... 3 O'clock" He read, he smiled as he looked to his sister, "It's about tea time, huh?"

She nodded, "my thoughts exactly," she said grabbing hold of his arm. "Then shall we get something to munch on? Something chocolaty maybe?"

Len laughed and nodded, "I'll prepare some chocolate cakes when we get back for you."

"I can't wait," she said clinging to him as they walked back for the castle.

* * *

The princess watched the sea with sadness, the waves were gentle now. Drifting in and out, perfect for carrying wishes. "Sorry Len," she muttered to no one in particular as she sat down, pulling off her hood so she had a better look at everything. "You always listened and now... I don't have anyone to talk to anymore." She said burying her face in her arms, pulling her knees close against her chest. "I'm a bad big sister." She whispered closing her eyes. "I wish, with all my heart, that we could be reborn. And stay together forever."

_'If only...'_

"Wouldn't it be great if we were twins again?" Len's voice rang out before being blown away by the coastal winds.

"If only," Rin muttered again moving some of her bangs from her face looking back at the water. "Maybe one day," she said, shifting and moving closer, taking her shoes off to feel the coolness of the water on her bare skin. She knew it should have been her on the guillotine. She knew she should have died. But she hadn't. "I don't know what to do now Len..."

__

Floating away is a little glass wish, that holds the regrets of a girl.  
That finally saw how she sinned, however she couldn't repent.


End file.
